A mask, a mask hides true identity
by Star-Powered Mario
Summary: Robin and Snake are roommates in the smash mansion. Male Corrin is popular throughout the mansion, but he's fake and has malicious intents. Snake hates Corrin because Corrin disrespects cut characters. Robin hates Corrin because he speculates Corrin is abusing Lucina.


**A/N: This story's characters are mostly OOC. This is a story is a way to convey some dark thoughts, It may seem like I'm depressed while writing this, but I did have fun writing it. When I include violence and abuse, I do it to try to advance the plot rather than having it for the sake of having it. If you do have a criticism, make it constructive on how to improve my story.**

Snake and Male Robin share a room in the smash mansion. They don't talk much, but they agree on one thing, male Corrin is an ass. Corrin pretends to be everyone's friend except for cut characters (Snake, Ice Climbers, Young Link, Pichu, Wolf, etc). He tends to look down on the fighters unlucky enough to be in smash. Why would Robin hate Corrin? Two reasons, he dates Lucina (Robin's crush) and Robin believes the cut characters do deserve respect. Female Corrin is a whore, she is willing to suck off anyone for any amount of money. Men like her because they can easily fuck her. Snake and Robin find it disgusting so they decline. Robin has been noticing something lately, Lucina has had many bruises ever since she started dating Corrin (Male). Lucina is also avoiding Robin, even though they are best friends. As months go by Snake and Robin have talked more, about Corrin. Snake and Robin were on the porch. Snake smoking a cigarette, said "You seem silent" Robin sighed and said "Snake, I'm worried for Lucina. She has gotten so many injuries and I don't know how" Robin was tearing up a bit "I don't know why she never speaks to me anymore" Snake replied. This is smash, of course, injuries will be afflicted, want a cigarette to calm you down" Robin said "No thanks, but who could be beating Lucina so badly" All of the sudden a large scream has been heard. Snake and Robin rush over to Rosalina's room. She was sobbing, someone murdered her dearest Luma. The Luma is bleeding out. Snake could tell Robin was about to vomit. Snake said, "Who did this ?" Rosalina said "I don't know, pleaser help me figure out who did this" Snake analyzed the body "It's a stab wound, really deep," he said. Robin said "We will find the murderer and punish him for hurting your baby," Snake asked, "Do you have any extreme enemies?" Rosalina said "no" Male Corrin walked in acting mortified at the sight, he gave a hug to Rosalina right then and there. Wait, he doesn't know about this, unless he has been listening to our conversation this whole time. Snake had his suspicions, Robin was confused at this whole thing. Corrin said "I'll take this case, Snake, and Robin aren't experts" Robin was mad, Snake was ready to strangle Corrin. Rosalina left the room to go see Mario. Snake then grabbed Corrin and said "It's our case, now piss off", he let go of Corrin and said "Don't barge into our business" Corrin said "Why so hostile, I know you were rejected, but no need to take your anger out on me" Snake had enough, but Robin stopped him. Corrin left the room. Robin said "He's human trash, but no need to do that"

The next morning.

Snake woke up still angry from the previous night. Female Corrin walked into the room. Snake said, "what do you want?!" Female Corrin said "No need to pick on my brother. You are so hostile" She was trying to seduce Snake. Snake punched her so hard a tooth came out. Snake then pulled out a gun. "Don't talk to me ever again , you filthy slut." Corrin ran off crying. Snake then tried to get some sleep, then Marth walked in. He said "Not cool Snake, you punched poor Corrin all for asking why you hate her so much. No wonder why no one cares about you" He left. Robin woke up. He said "Good morning, how did you sleep?" Snake said "horrible," Robin asked,"Is it about Corrin?" Snake said yes. Robin said "Let it go, your hate for him is consuming you" Snake explained the morning events. They walked out to go get some coffee and some breakfast. Everyone kept looking at Snake with a dirty look. Snake knew Corrin spread this whole thing. Lucina came out of her room, this time with a black eye. Robin asked, "What happened?" Lucina said "Why do you care, you have neglected my existence for a while, Corrin has given me things you could never supply," Robin said "You have neglected my existence because of your too busy being with Corrin. I know he is abusing you, you have these bruises even without being on the battlefield. If that is the case, I'm going to rip the bastard in half." Lucina said "nice knowing you" she left. Robin broke down in tears. He said to Snake "If you are my friend, I demand you to end my horrible existence" Snake said "You will be OK if Lucina is willing to be abused she deserves what she gets"


End file.
